Hama Senju
Hama Senju is a member of the newly resurrected Senju Clan. She is also a member of the new Uzumaki Clan. She is Kigima Senju's younger sister, the wife of Hikari Uzumaki, and mother of Kaji Uzumaki and Suichi Uzumaki. She is 31 years old and known to have been a former member of the ANBU Black Ops. Other than that, she is a skilled kunoichi. Appearance Hama Senju has black hair, black eyes, and fair skin. She usually wears casual Konoha attire but she also enjoys occasionally wearing her Konoha kunoichi attire. Which is consisted of a green flat-jacket with the Uzumaki Clan symbol on it and a headband. She also wears sandals with numerous bandages wrapped around her feet and ankles. Personality Hama Senju is usually a very nice, kind, timid, and relaxed person. However, she dislikes being insulted and made fun of. Which casues her to become angry and thrash out at others very quickly without hesitation. Aside from that, she spends most of her time training, learning new jutsus, hanging out with friends and family, arguing with her brother, or doing whatever she wants to do. Background Before Hama Senju was even born, her father, Shushima Senju moved from the outskirts of the Land of Fire and returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. Shushima Senju was the head of the Senju Clan, a long time ago, when the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan first banded together to form the Hidden Leaf Village. Some members of the Senju Clan did not agree with the truce and still despised the Uchiha Clan. Thus, they deserted the village and created their own smaller version of the original Clan and lived there peacefully alone by themselves until the Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended and they had learned of all the events that had transpsired. While they lived there they met up with some members of the Uzumaki Clan. Eventually, Hama's father, Shushima met and fell in love with a young Uzumaki woman named Nami Uzumaki. She was a very skilled kuniochi who was quite skilled in medical-ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, and even some juinjutsu. She also possessed the ability to create chakra chains, something some members of the Uzumaki Clan possessed. Nami was also the daughter of the clan leader of the new Uzumaki Clan. So not only did he love her but marrying her would also strengthen the ties between the two clans. So they decided to marry after a while and conceived a son, who is of course, Kigima Senju. Later on, they also conceived a daughter, named Hama Senju. Hama Senju was raised her entire life by both of her parents and trained in the ways of a shinobi and brought up with the teachings of the Will of Fire. Making her into who she is today. Due to Hama being much younger than her older brother Kigima Senju, 12 years younger to be exact, she didn't have to deal with some of the problems he had to deal with. For example, their father, Shushima Senju, being unable to make time for Kigima when he was just a little kid. However, as years went on he was eventually able to make time for him. Since Hama was born after all of that had happened, her father had plenty of time for her. Aside from that, Hama Senju was trained daily by her mother and father on a regular basis. Another thing to note is unlike her older brother Kigima, Hama was born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village. This is because she wasn't born until after her parents and brother had moved to the Hidden Leaf Village and made a living there. Eventually, as the years went on Hama became a skilled kunoichi and her older brother Kigima became a skilled shinobi and maong one of the strongest in the world. Story TBA Jutsu & Special Abilities Hama Senju is an extremely skilled kunoichi who possess great skill in many different jutsus. Hama graduated from the academy at 10 years old, became chunin at 11 years old, became jonin at 14 years old and became a member of the ANBU Black Ops at 14. She then resigned as a member of the ANBU Black Ops at 19 years old for unknown reasons. She is also a skilled user of the Shadow Clone Jutsu which has allowed her to learn many jutsus much faster than others. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to hailing from the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, Hama Senju's body possess an extremely high amount of powerful chakra. Her extremely strong life-force grants her incredible longeivity and vitality than that of a normal human. She also has very high reserves of endurance, stamina, physical energy, and fight for a few days before her body gives out and she dies. Her body also naturally possess accelerated levels of healing and regeneration. Her chakra naturally has healing elements to it and by others absorbing her chakra they own chakra reserves and wounds will be healed within a few seconds. She also possess a very high level of chakra control allowing her to use her chakra effectively, efficiently, and wisely. Taijutsu Hama Senju was a former apprentice of Rock Lee, and she trained with him each and everday in order to improve her taijutsu skills. She trained utilizing leg weights to greatly increase her natural speed and eventualy her speed became extremely high and comparable to that of Rock Lee's own speed. However, her taijutsu skills never reached his level or Might Guy's level but she was still very skilled at it. She uses many kicks, flips, and other versatile acrobatic movements during combat and prefers to use hand-to-hand combat. She likes to utilize her taijutsu skills in perfect synchronization with her juinjutsu skills in order to take down her opponents quickly and deal maximum damage. Ninjutsu Hama's ninjutsu skills are nothing special at all. If anything, she hardly uses ninjutsu at all. The only ninjutsu jutsu that she uses is the Shadow Clone Jutsu and she is extremely good at it. But she actually doesn't use it in combat that much and prefers to rely on taijutsu and juinjutsu. Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Hama's skill with fuinjutsu and juinjutsu is extremely high and probably her most used jutsu in and out of combat. She was trained by her mother Nami Uzumaki in how to use fuinjutsu correctly and effectively and naturally due to being a member of the Uzumaki Clan had a gift for it. Her sealing jutsus are very deadly and be used for various effects. She utilize seals to paralyze someone, exert control over them, or even completely disable their use of chakra if she wanted to under special conditions. She has even created her own cursed seal techniques similar to that of Orochimaru that allows her to absorb natural energy into her body via a seal and undergo a Sage-like transformation that dramatically increases all of her abilities. Space-Time Ninjutsu Just like her brother, Hama Senju is skilled in summoning animals from their own dimension to hers so that they may fight for her in combat. She summons giant komodo dragons that she can ride around own to travel between countries in only about a dozen hours that would usually take days. She can also summon several other animals. Kinjutsu Strangely, Hama Senju is very skilled in a large variety of kinjutsu which are forbidden techniques. She said herself that she had no idea or recollection of how, where, and who taught her the jutsus. All she knows is that somehow she knows them for some unknown reason. So the Jonin Council and Village elders who would usually send someone to jail for using such extremely dangerous kinjutsu, decided to let her off since it wasn't her fault and she didn't remember how she gained them at all. Among the Kinjutsu that she does know is the Eight Gates, Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, and Fury. The Eight Gates were learned by her former sensei Rock Lee although she never mastered them and can only use a maximum of 7 gates at once. Where she learned the other two is completely unknown. Cursed Seal of Nature The Cursed of Nature is a unique seal that Hama knows that allows her to passively absorb natural energy via this curse mark which allows her to undergo a sage-like transformation and gain incredible power. As for how she learned how to sense and use natural energy in the first place is related to the Fury jutsu that she learned from an unknown source. Jutsu List Taijutsu Dynamic Entry Leaf Gale Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Rising Wind Front Lotus Reverse Lotus One-Man Front Lotus Leaf Dragon God Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Substituion Jutsu Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation Fury Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release Space-Time Ninjutsu Summoning Jutsu (Baku and Komodo Dragons) Reverse Summoning Jutsu Fuinjutsu & Juinjutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Torii Seal Cursed Seal of Nature Paralysis Seal Illusionary Seal Water Release: Heavenly Prison Water Release: Great Heavenly Prison Stats Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Senju Clan Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:S-rank Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters